pokemon: un campamento del sueño
by pyroknight98
Summary: ash despues de ganar la liga kalos recibe la invitacion de cipres de un campamento junto a sus amigos de otras regiones lo cual le complicadan las cosas a serena fap for moar salseo XD
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes alo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres

Capítulo 1- una invitación

Un día nuevo empieza en la región de kalos nuestro azabache favorito acaba de terminar la liga de kalos consiguiendo su título de maestro pokemon (me da huevita narrar la última batalla del torneo: P) junto con él se encuentra serena, citron, Bonnie y brock (no podía faltar brock).

Serena- felicidades ash, pero ahora te toca acompañarme a mí para mi sueño- sonriéndole al azabache y un poco sonrojada

Ash- gracias serena, tu enserio me apoyastes demasiado también ustedes citron y bonnie- dándoles un abrazo a cada rubio (jeje)- y será todo un gusto acompañarte serena- la voltea a ver y le da una sonrisa que sonroja aún más a serena

Brock- ya era hora no, después de andar viajando por todo el mundo ya tenías que ganar una, y para celebrar te tengo una sorpresa así que vallamos al centro pokemon- dijo el morenito con una sonrisa

El azabache estaba pensando en que podrá ser- alomejor será una gran comida estilo buffet, se me hace agua la boca además tengo hambre- dijo ash

Brock- tu nunca cambias verdad, vamos y veras

De mientras que serena, citron y Bonnie estaban con una gotita en la cabeza

Los 5 llegaron al centro pokemon en poco tiempo y entrando todo estaba apagado

Felicidades gritaron

Ash- pero que….-pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo

Dawn- felicidades ash porque no me invitaste a verte en la liga

Esta escena causo que serena se sonrojada y posteriormente se pusiera enojada

May- ash!- corre y abraza a ash

Ash- may como haz estado? Y Max?

Serena se puso más roja y se estaba estirando la cara en plan desesperación

Pero en eso lo jalan y lo abraza misty

Misty- no te abras olvidado de mi o sí?

Ash- claro que no

Serena ya no pudo más y se lo quita a misty y se queda abrazando el brazo del azabache en plan es mío y no suyo

Al ver la escena, las 3 amigas se quedan con cara de what da fuq?

Ash- serena que pasa-pregunto el azabache

Serena- de que hablas?- luego de recuperar la cordura (yandere XD) se da cuenta que agarraba a ash del brazo esto causo que se sonrojada- esto…. Lo siento- y suelta a ash

Brock no se hizo de esperar – ese ash ya siendo maestro pokemon y con novia (e.e)- haciéndole una sonrisa pícara a ash lo cual causo que se pusiera un poco rojo, en cambio serena ya no podía estar más roja, y sus amigas en especial dawn y misty estaban celosas

Pensando misty- como se atreve a quitarme a mi ash

Pensando dawn- porque ella lo abrazo de brazo a ash será que es su novia , no, no lo creo T.T

May- y bien tu eres?

Ash- perdón por no presentarlos ellos son mis compañeros en kalos, él es citron en líder en luminia y un gran inventor, ella es Bonnie cuida y juega con los pokemon está justo ahí con mi pikachu…. Donde esta?

Bonnie-(Se acerca rápidamente a may) tu! Serias la novia de mi hermanito?

Citron-(saca un brazo aipom(creo que haci se escribe) y coge a Bonnie) Bonnie ya te eh dicho que no necesito que me andes buscando novia

Bonnie-pero hermanito necesitas a alguien que te cuide por ejemplo ash tiene a serena

Cuando dijo esto serena se sonrojo, ash se quedó con cara de really nigga y todos los demás se cayeron, en ese instante llega delia a abrazar a su hijo para felicitarlo, detrás de ella el Prof. Oak y Gary.

Gary- ola ash veo que por fin ganaste la liga y veo que conseguiste una novia- chocándola con el azabache

Ash- esto Gary veras gane la liga sí, pero ella no es mi novia- dijo el azabache rascándose la nariz

Gary-bueno entonces me la presentas?

Ash- nooo! Ella es mi mejor amiga no te la voy a dejar así de simple- dijo el azabache enojado pero cuando vio que serena lo veía se sonrojo y voltio para otra parte para ella no lo viera

Prof. Oak- muchacho dime que tal la competencia y los pokemons que vistes ahí?

Ash- pues fue mi reñida pero gracias a mis pokemons y a mis compañeros logre pasar- decía el azabache y voltea a ver a serena- gracias a serena-dijo en voz baja o eso pensó

Gary- haci que ganaste por serena eeeeeeee.e- veía a ash de manera muy picara

Ash- no, no es solo que….. Bueno ella me ha apoyado mucho en todo el viaje y pues tenía que demostrarle que lo que me apoyo haiga valido la pena- rascándose la cabeza

Pero cuando dijo eso todo el mundo había callado para voltear a verlo

Todos- ash y serena - ash actuando modesto y defendiendo a una chica

Serena- perdón por preguntar pero acaso eso no es normal en ash?

Delia- no

Gary- para nada

Ash-oigan tenía que cambiar en algún momento noo?

Brock- si pero no tan pronto- decía el moreno llorando- ya creciste

Mientras veían la escena dawn, may y misty pensaban- tenemos que deshacernos de ella

De pronto entraba el profesor ciprés

Ciprés- ash muchacho te tengo una noticia hare otro campamento y quiero que tu estés ahí

Ash- claro profesor cuento con eso

En eso serena lo jala y le susurra- ash puedo hablar contigo en privado

Ash- claro

Los dos salen del centro pokemon y van a un parque que esta alado

Serena- ash espero que no se te haiga olvidado lo de mi sueño- haciendo un puchero y viendo a ash

Ash- no claro que no pero dime no te gustaría volver a el campamento como cuando éramos niños- decía el azabache algo sonrojado pues sabía lo que se significaba para serena ese campamento pues Bonnie se lo había contado…-en eso ash le empieza a hacer cosquillas

Serena trata de escapar pero ash la sigue tratando de atraparla en eso serena se tropieza y ash cae encima y queda viéndose a los ojos uno a otro hay se quedan un rato sin que nadie los moleste

Desde la puerta del centro pokemon los veía alguien….

Que pasara con el campamento?

Quien estará viendo a nuestra pareja?

Habrá amour?

Quiero salseo?

Todo en el siguiente capitulo

Y aquí el primer capitulo

Este es mi primer fic así que mándenme comentarios o mensajes para saber que agregar, mas salseo o más romance o lo dejo así para que al continuar la historia agregarle más emoción como vaya avanzando yo dijo que para empezar está bien pues ya tuvieron un mini momento solos: 3 y hasta aquí el capítulo seguramente suba otro en esta semana posiblemente el miércoles pues ando de vacas a huevo


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes a lo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres

Se mencionara algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar mas humor

 **Para los que me dejaron comentarios gracias por su apoyo es muy agradable saber que les gusta mi historia pues desde niño siempre eh querido ser escritor y perdón por la mala ortografía aun no la perfecciono nomas tengo 16 jeje bueno sin mas triángulos el sig cap**

Capítulo 2- pero que es esto

Serena trata de escapar pero ash la sigue tratando de atraparla en eso serena se tropieza y ash cae encima y queda viéndose a los ojos uno a otro hay se quedan un rato sin que nadie los moleste

Desde la puerta del centro pokemon los veía alguien….

Grace- Fletching técnica secreta (para los fan de naruto XD)

Fletching entiende el mensaje y se eleva y se deja caer a gran velocidad para atacar a el azabache que seguía a encima de la peli-miel, fletching da al objetivo en el tra…. Bueno ya saben, esto causo que el azabache diera un salto seguido de un desgarrador grito que hizo que los que se encontraban en el centro pokemon salieran a ver que pasaba. Veían la escena algo extraña serena en el suelo y ash sobándose la retaguardia.

En eso se oye un grito

Grace- tú aléjate de mi hija- con una cara de asesina

Serena- mama pero que haces aquí pensé que estabas en pueblo boceto- con un poco de nerviosismo pues supo que ella mando el ataque a su azabache

Grace- si pero decidí venir a verte para ver cómo estas y mira cómo te encuentro – con un tono tipo militar

Gary ve la escena y trata de dialogar con la mama de serena y está también manda a fletching a atacarlo.

Ash-oiga y por que eso?- preguntaba el moreno mientras se terminaba de sobar la retaguardia

Grace- como que por que? tu estabas abusando de mi pequeña hija no ves que apenas tiene 15 años- y empezó a acercarse a ash de forma muy intimidante lo cual causo que nuestro azabache se pusiera nervioso

En eso serena interviene y se mete entre la mirada fulmínate de su mama- para es un malentendido es que tropecé y el cayó encima mío- decía serena algo sonrojada pues en solo recordar aquel momento lo hacía sentir feliz a pesar de que su mama iba a matar a su chico

Grace- y quien me asegura que era cierto- cuestiono la mama a serena

Ash- puedo decir algo en mi defensa- pero fue calado cuando grace lo volteo a ver amenazándolo con ser atacado por el pokemon otra vez

Serena- mama para empezar ash no es un pervertido, acaso no te acuerdas de el cuando vivíamos en pueblo paleta

Grace- la verdad si un poco, me acuerdo que tu y ese chico siempre andaba juntos después de aquel campamento- después de un rato de reflexión- …. Haci que fue por el, eh, cuando cambiastes de actitud en el campamento eh?- preguntaba de manera fría y calculadora ( se parece a mi mama T.T)

Serena- si es el mama y de hecho ahí está su mama- dijo serena al mismo tiempo que señalaba a delia

Grace-voltea a ver- delia eres tú? Cuanto tiempo sin verte, discúlpame por atacar a tu hijo es que no lo reconocía desde, bueno que serena y yo nos mudamos- decía felizmente pues había re-encontrado una vieja amiga

Delia- a que se ven muy monos juntos verdad- sonreía a pesar de que su hijo estaba todo adolorido por el ataque del pokemon

Grace- si la verdad si, acaso ya son novios?- voltea a ver a serena con una sonrisa picara

Delia-la verdad no- decía desilucionada

Al oír esta conversación ash y serena se volvieron a juntar tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar- pensando- parece la conversación mas típica a pesar de lo que paso-

Ash-rompiendo el silencio- entonces que dices me acompañarías al campamento de cipres?

Serena- ilusionada- esta bien, simpre y cuando me prometas algo?

Ash – que cosa?- decía el azabache algo confuso

Serena- susurrando al oído- no quiero que estés solo con tus ex compañeras de viaje, por que ahorra yo soy tu compañera- se puso algo roja pues sabia que esa no era su forma de ser habitualmente (yandere alert)

Ash- esta bien pero este campamento lo tomare por mis amigos para estar juntos y se conozcan mejor- y susurrando s- también para estar cerca de ti - esto ultimo lo dijo sin querer pero ya era tarde serena lo había escuchado y miro para otra parte para que ella no viera su cara toda roja.

En cambio serena se ilusiono al escuchar esto, empezó a sentir un palpitar fuerte en su pecho y que había un ardor las mejillas y como si fuera algo normal lo abraza y se quedan un rato haci mientras tanto desde el centro pokemon.

Que están haciendo esos 2- decían al mismo tiempo las ex compañeras de ash, pero para ser exacto a la que mas feliz le hacia ver a azabache contento era may pues aunque sentía algo por el sabia que ella no era para el ( ya parece novela, pera esto es una novela XD típicos chistes malos que se me ocurren T.T)y decidida a ayudar esta relación estaba también Bonnie que no se quedaba atrás al ver esta tierna escena.

Mientras citron, brock y Gary trataban de no entra en shock pues ya era demasiadas emociones en un dia.

Y haci fue el resto del día ash y serena no se separaron a pesar de que las amigas-enemigas lo trataban de separar (menos may) y los chicos hablaban de investigaciones y proyectos y las madres hablaban de lo bonito que seria ser una sola familia, a pesar de que guardaba algo de rencor al ver a su hija en tal situación, finalmente acabo el mini- festejo y todos durmieron en el centro pokemon excepto ash, serena, citron, Bonnie, delia y grace ya que la final fue en luminia todos fueron invtados a pasar la noche en casa de los rubios, para mañana partir al campamento, pero durante su estadía el papa de los rubios pensó que sería divertido coquetear un poco con grace, el cual termino con un agujero en el pantalón y durmiendo en el taller.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron para bajar a desayunar pero al ver que no bajaba ash se empezaron a preocupar

Serena- por que ash no ah bajado , si vamos a checar

Citron- vamos

Al entrar al cuarto donde se durmió el azabache vieron que no estaba y empezaron a buscar por todas partes, haci que se dividen y serena decide buscar en el rio que estaba cerca de la casa.

Serena- donde te habras metido, murmuraba sin para cuando llego al rio vio al azabache sentado viendo el rio

Serena- ash que haces por que estas aquí?- dijo algo preucupada

Ash al darse cuenta que lo veía serena la volteo a ver y le sonrio pero se le notaba que algo andaba mal

Ash- perdon serena es que me desperté temprano y no quería despertarlos y decidi ir a caminar

Serena- al darse cuenta que algo andaba mal decidio preguntarle- pero no me convence esta respuesta dime ash tu puedes confiar en mi

Ash- esta bien- al saber que no podría evadir el tema le empezó a contar- ayer cumpli mi meta, ahorra disfrutare un campamento con ustedes, y te acompañare hasta que haigas cumplido tu sueño, pero después tendre que buscar otra meta pero no se cual, además quiero que empiece alado de ti- decía el azabache con la cara tapada por la gorra

Serena-ash… yo…

De repente suena una gran explocion y se oye unas voces

Prepárense para los problemas,

Y mas valen que teman

Ya se saben el resto del lema XD

Ash/serena- equipo rocket

Jemes – no me digan

Jessie- ya basta de juegos y entréguenos a pikachu y para que no nos manden a volar tomas precauciones- en eso sale en una red grace, delia, citron y Bonnie

Que hacemos serena-decía el azabache pero tanto el cómo serena no tenían ni ideas para poder salvar a su familia y amigos

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido un charizar negro apareció y corto la red al mismo tiempo un mega-lucario y un mega-blaziken aparecen para ayudar atrapando a todos. (jaja parec que ahorra los pokemons mandan :p)

Desde lo lejos

Alan- ash por que no pides ayuda cuando la necesitas

Ash- alan cuanto tiempo sin vete- grito el azabache

Korrina- cuidado- grito la líder atropellando literalmente al azabache

Serena- korrina cuanto tiempo- levantando a la líder y chocándolas

Ash-aun tumbado en el suelo que hacen aquí y de quien es ese pokemon- señalando a blasiken

Alan/korrina – necestimaos hablar contigo

¿Qué será lo que quieren los lideres?

¿habra un momento en el que no sean interrumpidos ash y serena?

¿le seguirá doliendo el culete?

Notas: gracias a los que me apoyaron en esta serie se que esta mal echa las ortografías y los cambios de escena rapidos pero poco a poco ire tomando experiencia para que ustedes lo disfruten de nuevamente gracia tratare de subir el próximo episodio el 12 para que estén atentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes a lo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres

Se mencionara algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar más humor

 **Saben me sentí tan inspirado hoy que decidí después de publicar el capitulo empezar a escribir el siguiente capitulo**

Capítulo 3- que empiece el campamente / nos vamos a kanto

Desde lo lejos

Alan- ash por que no pides ayuda cuando la necesitas

Ash- alan cuanto tiempo sin vete- grito el azabache

Korrina- cuidado- grito la líder atropellando literalmente al azabache

Serena- korrina cuanto tiempo- levantando a la líder y chocándolas

Ash-aun tumbado en el suelo que hacen aquí y de quien es ese pokemon- señalando a blaziken

Alan/korrina – necesitamos hablar contigo

Ash- pero antes de quien es ese blaziken acaso será…

Un grito a lo lejos-si el es mi blaziken- dijo blaziken man

Ash- ta bueno, pero ustedes de que quieren hablar- dijo el azabache rascándose la nariz

Alan/korrina- ash queremos pedirte algo… podemos unirnos al campamento con ustedes

Este causo que serna y ash se cayeran estilo anime

Ash- está bien pero, no pudieron pedirlo mas no se como amigos no como super héroes- señalando a blaziken man

Alan- para serte sincero no pesábamos llegar haci, el apareció de la nada además quiero acompañarte mi charizar quiere la revancha contra el tuyo, además que quiero investigar en las otras regiones.

Ash-otras regiones- se rasa la nariz

Serena- que acaso el campamento será en kanto, hoenn o otra región?

Korrina- acaso no leyeron el folleto

Flashback

Cipres- aquí esta la información de folleto por si me quieren acompañar

Alan- pero por que la invitación?- decia dudoso

Cipres- para que investigues mas y retes de nuevo a ash

Alan- esta bien con mucho gusto ire pero que habrá de comer – dijo con una sonrisa el líder

Korrina- tú y ash son tal para cual- decía entre risas

Cipres- pues habrá comida respectiva de cada región

Alan- cuente conmigo  
korrina- yo tambienire

Fin de flashback

Alan- y eso es lo que paso

Ash/serena- y se puede saber que estaban haciendo tu y korrina- ash codeando alan y serena a korrina

Korrina- sonrojada- y tú que hacías aquí con ash?

Serena- eeh.. –se puso roja como tomate

Ash- me vino a buscar para almorzar, si eso es me vino a buscar- tratando de desviar el tema

Alan- ahorra que lo recuerdo tampoco eh almorzado, oye ash una coridita hasta la casa

Ash- si logras alcanzarme

Mientras salían ash y alan corriendo, serena y korrina solo se les quedaban viendo, cuando se acordaron que apenas habían rescatado a sus amigos y familia.

La mañana paso de lo más normal entre bromas e historias de como ash los venció y una que otra broma que sonrojaba y enojaba a los entrenadores, pero en el fondo serena estaba preocupada por lo que había dicho ash esa mañana

bien ya es hora de partir al puerto para ver a los demas- dijo el azabache

todos-ash- si

y hay en esa casa se quedaron los padres viendo partir a sus hijos a otra aventura, aprovechndo grace y delia se fueron de compras y decidió quedarse delia con grace un tiempo hasta que volvieran los chicos, y esperando a haber si pasaba algo entre ash y serena

En el puerto

Ash- gritaron todos al ver que iban llegando todos los amigos de kalos de ash

Chicos que tal durmieron? – preguntaba el azabache

Pos mira tener el pie de Gary en mi cara no fue bonito- decía brock

Ni tampoco que te levantes en la noche recitando poemas a la enfermera joy- dijo Gary en tono de burla

Oye eso fue muy bajo- decía brock con tono molesto

Oigan chicos tranquilos- dijo misty para tratar de calmarlos pero no funciono  
dawn- ya se- toma a may de la mano y le susurra haciendo que may ponga una cara de idea

Las dos se meten al centro pokemon y salen con la enfermera joy

Ola brock- dijo joy

Hey sabe mi nombre, esto es el amor, por favor deja mostrarte mi amor hasta Xochimilco- inclinándose frente joy

En eso dawn y may le pegan y lo dejan en K.O. y la enfermera se despide de todos y se mete otra vez al centro pokemon, pero ante esta escena todos tenían una gotita estilo anime

Bueno ya veo por qué ash no siguió viajando con sus amigas- pensaba serena cuando de repente aparece cipres detrás asustando a todos

Oiga avise antes de saltar haci- dijo chillando serena

Perdón pero estoy emocionado por el viaje pues nuestro primer destino es kanto donde recibiremos a otros dos entrenadores- voltea a ver a ash- ash a lo mejor los conoces sus nombres son red y leaf

Ash- la verdad no me suenan pero leaf sí creo que era una de las chicas que conoció Gary mientras iba a investigar con oak a otra ciudad, o no es haci Gary?- voltea a ver a Gary

Gary- no no la conozco- dijo sonrojado

Oak- que también sale de la nada- como de que no si tu, hablabas mucho de leaf, me acuerdo que hasta hicieron la promesa de salir juntos de viaje pokemon

Gary- haciéndole señas a oak para que callase- si tal ves si la conozco…. Pero lo que me preocupa es que me vaya amatar pues Sali de viaje antes que ella- decía el chico con pelo café preocupado

Cipres- bueno abordemos que el tiempo tiene el precio

Brock- adonde dijo el conde- después del golpe que le dejo un chichote en la cabeza por lo tanto no había oído nada

Ash- vamos brock tu nomas sube-llevándolo arrastrando pues brock parecía no poder caminar

Esto causo que nadien molestara a may ni a misty durante todo el viaje

Ya de noche en el barco

Que linda están las estrellas esta noche no pikachu- decía el joven entrenador

Pika pi- decía la cosita amarilla (primera aparición de pikachu pobre cosita XD)

Sabes pikachu es bueno ir a kanto con mis amigos, pasaremos muchas cosas juntos y ….

-Se quedó callado el entrenador al pensar en el recuerdo del campamento donde conocido a serena- ojala pueda descubrir por qué me siento haci cada vez que veo a serena a los ojos- sonria el azabache

Brock- que también estaba ahí esucho todo lo que dijo ash- es una linda noche, no?- se dirijio al chico

Ash-nervioso- cuanto tiempo estas ahí dijo ash

Brock- lo suficiente- regalándole una sonrisa a ash

Ash- bueno en algún momento te ibas a dar cuenta- algo sonrojado pues ya era tarde de poner escusas

Brock- mira eh estado contigo desde que prácticamente iniciaste tu viaje, pero claro me separe en sinnoh pero jamás pensé que fueras a madurar tanto, ash tú estás enamorado de una gran chica por lo que me has contado y me han dicho, sabes yo eh estado buscando el amor desde que bueno…. Desde que pensé que era hora de encontrar a mi media naranja y tu has visto todos mis intentos, pero tu tienes una gran oportunidad sabes no la desperdicies, dile lo que sientes, bueno es una linda noche pero ya es hora de dormir haci que buenas noches- dando media vuelta

Ash- haci que es eso eh pikachu- volteando a ver a pikachu que se había quedado dormido en las piernas de ash- bueno pikachu ojala y serena me logre querer como yo la quiero a ella.

Y desde la planta de arriba había una chica peli-miel escuchando todo lo que habían dicho esos dos chicos

Yo también te quiero- pensó ella misma

Continue?

Insert a coin

¿Qué espera en kanto?

¿Qué le pasara a esta pareja de tortolos?

¿Por qué no mencione de otros juegos o animes?

¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

¿me dejare de mensadas?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

¿Por qué tantas caritas?

… ya ya me pase

Bueno aquí el final de este capitulo espero y les haiga gustado lo escribi seguido del segundo ya que hoy me sentí inspirado jeje XD y espero sigan apoyando la historia y si sigo haci de inspirado será una serie larga, bueno como habran leído incluiré a alan y korrina y también a los protagonistas de los juegos de pokemon aunque algunos ya están. Tampoco dire cuando actualizare pues simpre subo cuando termino un capitulo denle like compartan subcribanse nos vemos

CHAU :P


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes a lo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres

Se mencionara algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar más humor

 **Supongo que ya no me quieren por no dejar rew naa no se crean seguire escribiendo por que es algo que me encanta haci que dejen rew para agregar ideas y pos si quieren salir en el fic ram es cierto esto de salir en el fic, si claro como de relleno XD otra cosa entrare a escuela de verano pero no se preocupen tratare de seguir subiendo con frecuencia**

 **Pd no diré cuando subiré cap tratare de subir 3 por semana**

Capítulo 4- primera parada kanto/festival de inicio/ los nuevos

Ash- así que es eso eh pikachu- volteando a ver a pikachu que se había quedado dormido en las piernas de ash- bueno pikachu ojala y serena me logre querer como yo la quiero a ella.

Y desde la planta de arriba había una chica peli-miel escuchando todo lo que habían dicho esos dos chicos

Yo también te quiero- pensó ella misma, bueno ya es hora de ir a descansar tengo que planear como decirle lo que yo siento- y haci la peli-miel fue hacia su cuarto con una sonrisa cuando de repente ve a may caminado

May hola- dijo serena muy contenta

Hola serena, veo que estas muy contentan, acaso paso algo interesante esta noche- decía may algo interesada

Pues si paso algo muy maravilloso, escuche a ash y a brock hablar sobre mí y….- se puso algo sonrojada- ash le dijo a brock que me quiere: 3

Pero como amiga o como algo mas- preguntaba may

Pues yo dijo que como algo mas o eso espero- se puso algo triste al pensar en eso

Pues hay que descubrirlo, pero si te soy sincera es demasiado tonto en esas cosas y- may se quedo pensasndo- bueno yo tambein sentía algo por el, pero desde que te presento (entre comillas) parece mas fuerte, mas decidido y a mi me alegra verlo haci de fuerte.

Gracias may y espero seamos muy buenas amigas, pero no intentes nada eh- decía serena un poco mas contenta- y te quería pedir algo mas..

Y haci las dos amigas se hicieron las mejores amigas platicaron hasta las altas horas de la noche pensando como hacerle para que serena le dijiera al azabache lo que sentía.

 **Al día siguiente/ puerto carmín**

Aaaah que bien que llegamos verdad pikachu- decía el azabache mientras se estiraba en el puerto

Bien este es el plan estaremos 1 mes por cada región haciendo pruebas en cada una- decía cipres – bien ahorra organicemos los equipos citron me ayudas en eso

Claro, es hora del futuro mostrando el organiza equipos- decía citron mientras le brillaban los lentes

Que buen nombre- decían todos menos ash, brock y Gary

La máquina empezó a funcionar sin explotar eso sorprendió a Bonnie y a serena.

Equipo 1

Ash y serena

Equipo 2

brock y may

Equipo 3

Dawn y misty

Equipo 4

Citron y Gary

Equipo 5

max, Bonnie

Genial ya perdimos- decía Gary viendo hacia el cielo

Bien ahorra hay que ir a azafrán, hay se integraran los otro dos entrenadores- decía cipres

Oiga profesor y ese tal red que tan bueno es- preguntaba el azabache

Bueno, muchacho es el ganador de la liga añil hace como 3 años antes de que tu papa le quitara el puesto- decía oak algo pensativo- además también es de pueblo paleta, pero eso no importa

Y porque nunca esuche de el- preguntaba ash

Le había encargado una misión especial- decía oak

Cual tipo de misión- pregunto misty

Bueno, le pedi que completara la pokedex de kanto y johoto pero al parecer también fue por las demás regiones capturando a todos los pokemons que podía hace poco menos de 5 meses me hablo que ya estaba en kanto y tenía una colección enormes de pokemons, y lo invite al campamento para que tú lo conozcas ash- decía el profesor ilusionado por ver todos los pokemons que venían a lo lejos

Pero que es eso- decía Gary

Profesor- gritaba un chico encima de un charizar

Red, cuanto tiempo muchacho- decía oak

Bien, vuelvan- decía red lanzando muchas pokebolas al aire- poco mas de 35

Woa, son muchos pokemons- decía ash y alan mientras tenían los ojos en forma de estrella

Que bien que llegastes es hora de que eligas equipo red- dicia cipres

Bueno aver vamos a ver- mientras que veía las pulseras de los otros (nota cipres les da unas pulseras de color para identificar los equipos) cuando de repente ve a una peli-miel con una pulsera azul- sere del equipo azul

Bien entonces aquí esta tu pulcera- decía cipres

Hola mi nombre es ash- decía el azabache extendiendo la mano

Mucho gusto yo soy red ex campeón de la liga añil- respondiendo el saludo- y tu eres- dirigiendo la mirada a serena

Mi nombre es serena- mientras le extendía la mano para saludar y este igual contesto el saludo

Entonces ahorra que preguntaba el- el chico nuevo este vestía unos pastalones de mezclilla azul, una chaqueta roja con mangas negras, una gorra roja y unos tenis blancos con rojo

De casualidad no vistes una chica, de nombre leaf- preguntaba cipres

Ah si de echo venia conmigo debe de estar por ahí- señalando la salida de la ciudad- que raro se me hace que se cayo por el camino- rascándose la cabeza

REEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD!- se oye un grito en el bosque

Yo que tú corre por tu vida- dijo Gary con una cara de disfrutar lo que iba a pasar

Red saca una pokebola- gandervoid tele trasporte trae a leaf aquí

No que haces ¡!- dijo Gary antes de ocultarse detrás de ash

Que pasa donde estoy oh usted debe de ser el profesor cipres verdad, mi nombre es leaf- se presentaba una chica con camisa azul celeste sin manjas, falda roja, un gorrito igual que es de dawn y unos tenis blancos

Bienvenida escoge el equipo al que quieras entrar- decía cipres mientras que ash le dio una patada a Gary para que se pusiera frente a ella el cual se puso nervioso al ver a su amiga

Gary eres tu- se sonroja la chica y corre en dirección a el investigador el cual se hacia bolita para aguantar el golpe, pero no recibió un golpe en cambio recibió un abrazo por parte de la chica

Leaf que pasa- decía el investigador para luego mirar a los ojos a la chica

Sabes te extrañe mucho - decía la chica pero de la nada le da una cachetada- eso te pasa imbécil por dejarme plantada, yo te estaba esperando para que me llamaras para iniciar el viaje

Todos menos ash pensando- pobrecito Gary por que el universo le juega una broma haci.

Ash pensando- karmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD.

Bueno creo que te vas a unir al equipo de Gary verdad leaf- decía cipres con una gotita en la frente

Si, haci será, oye Gary perdón pero si te lo mereces- mientras que abrazaba al pobre chico

Bueno ya que estamos juntos a azulona- decían emocionados los investigadores

Bueno permítame ayudarles, giratina sal- grito red

Wow- decían todos los entrenadores

Suban, serena deja te ayudo permite- decía red mientras le ofrecía la mano a serena para subir

Al ver esto ash sintió un vacio en el pecho al ver a la chica que quería sonreír con otro chico, pero claro no sabía que hacer así que trato de actuar lo más normal posible pero se dieron cuenta brock y may

Oye ash- se acercó el moreno al azabache- ten cuidado con ese sujeto tengo un mal presentimiento

Oye serena- se acerca may a serena- oye que estás haciendo ash se esta poniendo celoso, pero si quieres darle celos es un buen plan aunque algo malvado

Perdón yo no quería hacer enojar a ash- decía serena a may- dime que puedo hacer ahorra

Siéntate alado de el- le decía may con cara picara

Okay…- decía serena sonrojada al pensar en la idea

Y hacia el viaje red en la cabeza seguido de serena, ash ,brock, may, dawn, misty, Gary, leaf y así sucesivamente.

Bueno llegamos -decía red mientras le daba órdenes a giratina para que decendiera

Y llegamos gusto para el festival de azulona-decía leaf- no te parece genial Gary

Si si claro lo que tu dijas- decía nervioso Gary

Y de qué trata el festival- pregunto Bonnie

Es un festival para el ciclo de luna nueva, durante una semana habrá fiestas, bailes, conciertos, juegos, comida y el último día es tradición en besar a la persona que amas y según esto tendrán una vida feliz como pareja- mientras decía esto último volteo a ver a Gary el cual se asustó en solo pensar en la idea

Qué bonito gritaban -todas las chicas de solo pensar en eso claro misty, dawn, serena pensaban en ash mientras que leaf pensaba en Gary

Bueno hay que ir al hotel a registrarse- decía cipres

Después de registrarse, todos se fueron a la plaza principal al ver tanta gente que reía y platicaba, jugaban y se abrazaban, todos esperando a que el festival inicie.

Mientras tanto una peli-miel pensaba en que momento decirle al azabache lo que sentía, cuando de repente le es tapada los ojos

Quien es?- decía la peli-miel asustada- cuando de pronto le deja ver de quien se trataba, era red que en su otra mano llevaba una rosa de color azul

Me preguntaba si quisieras pasar este festival conmigo- decía red algo apenado

Oh.. esto em- decía algo nerviosa la chica cuando de repente ve a un lado el que el azabache estaba dando media vuelta tratando de alegarse del lugar- no no puedo es que yo ya tengo a alguien especial en mi corazón y no puedo darle la espalda haci nomas.

Oh esta bien- decía red algo desilusionado

Es eso serena emprende una carrera para buscar al azabache quien había emprendido rumbo hacia una montaña seguida de may, brock y dawn.

 **En lo alto de la montaña escuchar** p-holla love song **como sugerencia**

Por qué por qué me siento asi- gritaba desesperado el entrenador

Al ver esto el pokemon amarillo trato de consolarlo y los dos se sentaron en un árbol viendo como la luna de poco se iba posicionando para dar inicio al festival.

Ash! - gritaba preocupada la peli-miel junto con los demás entrenadores

Vamos sal ash no tienes preocupados- gritaba el moreno

A lo mejor esta en aquella zona- decía dawn señalando un árbol que se veía en la cima

Los 4 se dirigieron hay para ver como el azabache lloraba en silencio , al ver esto serena corrió y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando el entrenador le respondió con un abrazo también.

Ash lo siento, no te quería poner haci- decía llorando la peli-miel mientras estaba abrazada por el entrenador

No te preocupes serena estaré bien es solo que….- ash que quedo meditando un momento recordando la plática con brock en el barco aquella noche donde el moreno le dijo lo que sentía el por ella- es que yo te quiero y me lastima verte con otro chico el cual te trata tan bien lo cual yo no puedo hacer , se que no te recordé aquel dia de todo lo que pasamos cuando éramos niños, pero ahora que se que siento por ti me decidí no verte triste otra vez y proteger a la persona que mas quiero- dijo el azabache en énfasis de haber madurado mientras aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Ash, tengo que decirte algo que debi decirte hace mucho- serena tomo un suspiro- yo tambien te quiero.

Ambos entrenadores se veian a los ojos, sabiendo lo que iba a venir lentamente los dos se acercaron haciendo que los corazones de ambos latieran mas rápido, dando paso a su primer beso acompañado de unos fuegos artificiales pues el festival había dado inicio.

Todos al ver la escena se conmovieron, excepto una peli-azul que tenia el corazón roto al ver esto salió corriendo pero sin darse cuenta se tropezó y cayo por un lado del acantilado.

Cuando de repente un sujeto montado en un charizar la atrapo dando una imagen digna de película, al sentir unos brazos la chica peli-azul abrió los ojos color celeste que reflejaban aquel chico que la salvo y este al ver los ojos que reflejaban la luna entro en estado de shock amoroso

El charizar por su cuenta bajo en la montaña dejando al entrenador y a la coordinadora en el suelo, el entrenador metio al pokemon en su pokebola.

Gracias-decia algo sonrojada la peli-azul

No hay de que, siempre es bueno ayudar cuando se necesita- dijo red que en ese momento la luna reflejaba sus ojos de color rojo que se sumían en los de color azul de la chica

Y haci todos ya calmados decidieron ir de nuevo a la plaza, claro con la sorpresa de que ash y serena se besaron y red y dawn se enamoraron, no si antes ash inclinarse frente a serena para pedirle que fuera su novia la cual acepto con mucho gusto

 **Y aquí el capitulo se que es demasiado largo pero ya era momento si quieren acompañar este cap con una canción les de recomiendo** p-holla love song **y favor de dejar rewis por que es una manera de saber que les gusta fav, likes , sub, chau**


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes a lo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres

Se mencionara algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar más humor

 **Hello hello eyy me estrañaron jeje tal vez no bueno aquí el siguiente cap ya entre a escuela de verano y no pense que estuviera la materia tan pesada pero tratare de subir 3 cap por semana y aquí el cap**

 **Bueno por el que me dijo que lo adelante o forcé tal vez se cierto tal vez no, quisas es una obra maestra que necesitaba que pasara esto.**

 **Estas diciendo que es como una receta, para dar con un hermoso y delicioso postre- dijo cilan**

 **Claro cilan si tu lo dices**

 **Oye ram y por que no me has integrado- decía cilan algo enojado**

 **Oye todo a su debido tiempo mi querido amigo**

 **Okay- mini historia jejejej XD**

Capítulo 5- un momentos de amigos

Cuando de repente un sujeto montado en un charizar la atrapo dando una imagen digna de película, al sentir unos brazos la chica peli-azul abrió los ojos color celeste que reflejaban aquel chico que la salvo y este al ver los ojos que reflejaban la luna entro en estado de shock amoroso

El charizar por su cuenta bajo en la montaña dejando al entrenador y a la coordinadora en el suelo, el entrenador metio al pokemon en su pokebola.

Gracias-decia algo sonrojada la peli-azul

No hay de que, siempre es bueno ayudar cuando se necesita- dijo red que en ese momento la luna reflejaba sus ojos de color rojo que se sumían en los de color azul de la chica

Y haci todos ya calmados decidieron ir de nuevo a la plaza, claro con la sorpresa de que ash y serena se besaron y red y dawn se enamoraron, no si antes ash inclinarse frente a serena para pedirle que fuera su novia la cual acepto con mucho gusto.

 **Al dia siguiente cuarto de chicass**

Aahhh!- decía una peli-miel toda dormida para después darse cuenta que 3 chicas la estaban viendo- que sucede?

No nada solo que queríamos ver a serena de ketchum en su primer dia como novia de ash- decía may con un tono picaro

Si y dime como fue?- preguntaba una Bonnie con ojos de estrella

Pues fue maravilloso.. espera que haces aquí dawn yo pensé que estabas molesta por lo de anoche- decía serena un poco curiosas y sonrojada por las preguntas anteriores

Pues mira vengo a disculparme por lo de anoche- decía dawn mirando al piso es señal de arrepentimiento- veras yo inicie mi viaje junto con ash y por lo tanto le fui agarrando un cariño muy profundo pero, al ver como se comportaban ustedes dos me dio celos pues quería que ash fuera solo para mi.

No te preocupes dawn- decía serena mas alegre pues supo que iba a ganar otra amiga cuando se acordó de el accidente de dawn- oye y como van las cosas con red?- pregunto muy picara tratando de cambiar el tema

Esto… em pues em- trataba de hablar dawn para mencionar algo pero un gran sonrojo la invadió haciendo que no pudiera hablar- pues no se que decir- termino por decir con un aire de enamoramiento ( me pueden decir si esta palabra existe o me la estoy jugando XD)

No te preocupes pues yo también estoy igual- dijo serena con una sonrisa

Bueno bueno ya basta de tanto bondad y vamos a lo bueno- decía may- díganme ustedes ya han tenido novio o no?

Las dos movieron la cabeza en negación

Bueno hay que decir lo básico

 **Con los chicos**

Hay que huevita- se despertaba un somnoliento azabache cuando de repente ve a brock- que pasa brock?

No nada nomas estaba viendo a mi amigo del alma, hermano, compadre-decia brock

Ya de que quieres hablar?- decía ash un poco asperado por la actitud del moreno

Bueno… me ayudas a tener novia- decía brock inclinándose frente a la cama de ash

Bueno eto… veras brock yo no se que hice para serte verdad- se rascaba la nariz pero de repente le vino el recuerdo de red y dawn- pero se quién te puede ayudar- volteando a ver a red

Me parece bien- se levanta el moreno y se pone alado de la cama de red que seguía dormido como un bebe

Red! Amigo, compadre, hermano, hermanito, ayúdame a conseguir novia- se lanza encima de red para despertarlo mientras lo agitaba y le suplicaba

Ya para, para brock, para- al ver que este no paraba tomo una pokebola de su pijama (jeje imagínense a red con una pijama de piplup XD) y saco un mudukip haciéndole señas para que usara chorro de agua al moreno, el pokemon entendió y lanzo un potente chorro de agua y saco a brock volando de la cama.

Oye, brock por que no le pides ayuda a ash, el tiene novia o no?- señalando al azabache que se iba levantando de la cama

Es que el me dijo que no sabia nada además, se te nota que tienes mas experiencia- recordando cuando intento ligar a serena- y además tienes de que anoche tu y dawn venían muy juntitos- en eso el moreno se pone a llorar en un rincón- aahhh! No valgo nada- gritaba mientras se ponía en posición fetal.

No te preocupes brock yo te ayudo y de paso ayudo a ash- volteando a ver al entrenador con una sonrisa

Y a mi por que?- decía curioso el azabache

Para que no la cages, hablando donde esta Gary, citron y max- preguntaba red

Pues leaf vino por Gary temprano y se lo llevo a una cita- decía el moreno preocupado por Gary- max y citron fueron a una tienda para comprar materiales para un invento mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

Eh una pregunta max, citron y Gary todavía no saben de yo y serena verdad- decía el azabache curioso

No porque la pregunta ash- decía el moreno

Es que no quiero que hagan un show si les dijo lo que paso anoche- sonrojándose al acordarse del beso que recibió, si su primer beso dado por una amiga de la infancia que ahora era nada menos que su novia.

No creo que se alteren, la que creo que hara un show será misty- decía el moreno

Tienes razón- dijo red

Por que que pasa con misty- decía ash todo confndido

Por si no te has dado, misty esta enamorada de ti y hara todo lo posible por quedase contigo- dijo red y el moreno

Y que hare- dijo ash

Pues actúa normal y escucha a red porque tu serena te espera, además ya hay que almorzar- dijo el moreno

La mañana paso de lo más normal todos almorzaron en distintos lugares para luego verse en la plaza comercial de azulona

Bueno llegamos- decía el moreno- nervioso ash?

El entrenador esta nerviosos pues red le había dado demasiada información para ser verdad y tenia que recordar toda para ser un buen novia según el.

Nervioso?- volvia preguntar al azabache sacándolo de su pensamiento

Si un poco, no sabia que tener novia seria tan complicado- decía el azabache preocupado

Pika pii..- decía pikachu traducción- suerte amigo …

Gracias pikachu bueno y donde están las chicas- decía el azabache

Nose no ah de tardar en venir- dijo alan que también había venido

Oigan les parece si después hacemos una batalla pokemon- grito el azabache para cambiar de tema

Citron, brock, alan y red afirmaron con la cabeza (Gary estaba siendo torturado por leaf XD) , pero en eso alguien le tapa los ojos al entrenador.

Eh que pasa- decía ash nervioso- para luego recordar ese aroma que lo hacia subir hasta las nubes- serena eres tu- dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa

Sii como supiste- decía serena que le quitaba las manos y se ponía junto a ash para abrazarlo

Por qué tú siempre estás conmigo- decía ash un poco sonrojado

Si cierto y ahorra estaré mas junto a ti- decía serena igual de sonrojada

Bueno no vamos para dejarlos solo- decía alan cuando de repente también le tapan los ojos al igual que red

Que pasa por que esto- gritaba red cuando se repente siente que lo abrazan- dawn!- decía sorprendido

Y para alan la líder korrina hacia lo mismo.

Vaya todos con pareja menos yo en verdad soy un caso perdido- gritaba brock llorando desconsolado mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a quien sabe donde

Bueno ya que estamos todos juntos por queno…- pero el azabache fue interumpido por may

Ash por que no mejor cada pareja pasa tiempo a solas mientras empieza el primer dia de festival- decía may con tono de ser una orden

Bueno por mi esta bien- dijo red que miraba a dawn

Por mi también- decía alan que abrazaba a korrina

Esto… por mí también esta bien que dices serena?- decía el azabache sonrojado al pensar que tendría toda la tarde a solas con serena

Por mi es… esta bien- decía una igual sonrojada peli-miel pensando una cita y yo que pensé que la iba a pasar con todos juntos bueno será un momento inolvidable

 **Con ash y serena**

Bueno que quieres hacer – preguntaba el azabache nervioso

No sé, tú qué quieres hacer, que tal si vamos a entrenar un poco- decía serena un poco triste porque ella quería algo romántico

Eso estaría bien, pero…- decía el azabache ilusionado cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho red en el almuerzo

 **Flash back u.u**

Bueno ash así que serena es tu primera novia- decía red mientras comía un pancake

Si, es la primera vez que siento algo más por una persona tanto así que sin ella no puedo estar- decía el azabache un poco sonrojado, mientras le volvía el color devorando un plato de 25 pancakes

Ash bueno lo básico es tratala como una princesa eso les encanta, otra dile cosas bonitas, abrazala y agarralela mano, y no hagas nada estúpido ni batallas pokemon ni nada solo ponle atención a ella- decía red con un tono dramático para asustar a ash

Que todo eso…- decía el entrenador mientras se imaginaba todo- bueno valdrá la pena cada segundo que este con ella

Esa es la actitud ash y todavía falta más, pero por el momento estarás bien- mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

En eso suena un video pulsera- ash, red, brock, citron, alguien ayuda- decía un chico desde la pulsera

Que pasa Gary- contesto ash y a lado tenia a red pero estos se sorprendieron a ver a Gary con unas orejas de gato y todo lleno de besos- pero que te paso jajaja- se echaron a reír ambos entrenadores.

No se estén riendo- decía Gary enojado- por favor sáquenme de aquí- mientras volteaba a ver si no había nadie viéndolo

Por qué lo haríamos gatito- decía red en tono de burla

Enserio es una tortura estar aquí, leaf no me deja en paz- decía Gary mientras empezaba a salirle lágrimas en los ojos.

Gary amor con quien hablas- se escuchó una voz de fondo que era leaf

Con nadie, bueno con red para que me de consejos para ser un buen novio- decía Gary para levantar sospechas.

Déjame saludar- grito leaf.

hola chicos- decía leaf que se puso junto a Gary ella también llevaba una orejas de gatito pero solo que esta tenia dibujados uno bigotes.

Hola leaf- dijeron red y ash al mismo tiempo- cómo va la cita entre ustedes dos- pregunto ash guiñándole el ojo a leaf.

Muy bien- decía chillando de felicidad leaf- bueno los dejo que aun hay cosas que hacer.

Okay adiós- se despidieron los entrenadores

En eso llega un mensaje de Gary

Te odio attm. Gary oak.

Un minuto de silencio para un amigo caído- decía red

 **Fin de flash back**

Al recordar esto ash soltó una risita para luego decirle a serena un poco mas tranquilo- hoy no, hoy quiero estar contigo así que haremos lo que tu digas- mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.

Esto causo que serena chillara de felicidad y posterior mente le diera un fugaz beso al entrenador que causo que ambos se pusieran rojos a mas no poder.

Bueno vamos- y asi ambos se dirijieron a pasar una tarde agradable listo para el primer festival.

Mientras en los arbustos de atrás una persona, mejor dicho una chica lloraba por lo que había visto

No ash tu seras mio- decía la entrenadora

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **¿Cómo les fue en la cita?**

 **¿Quién es esa chica?**

 **¿ya es hora del salseo tal vez no?**

 **¿Qué tal eh mejorado?**

 **Con esto me despido chicos espero y les guste mientras ire a sufrir a la escuela T.T recuerden dejar rew, fav, follow, likes, compartan chau :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes a lo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres

Se puede mencionar algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar más humor

 **amigos, entrenadores, amantes del amour y salseo ya me definí cuales días tratare de subir capítulos será martes, jueves y sabado aunque por la escuela de verano la vere complicada pero aun asi tratare de subir cap esos días para que se den una vuelta los días antes mencionados fap amour y cositas bonitas y viscosas XD**

Capítulo 6- la primera cita

 **Anterior mente….. (suspenso uuu )**

Al recordar esto ash soltó una risita para luego decirle a serena un poco más tranquilo- hoy no, hoy quiero estar contigo así que haremos lo que tu digas- mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.

Esto causo que serena chillara de felicidad y posterior mente le diera un fugaz beso al entrenador que causo que ambos se pusieran rojos a mas no poder.

Bueno vamos- y asi ambos se dirijieron a pasar una tarde agradable listo para el primer festival.

Mientras en los arbustos de atrás una persona, mejor dicho una chica lloraba por lo que había visto

No ash tu seras mio- decía la entrenadora

 **Mientras tanto**

Oye ash que tal si vamos a una tienda de ropa- decía serena que se para frente a ash con unos ojos tiernos- sii?

Está bien- decía ash con una sonrisa algo fingida- pensando – aah una tienda de ropa T.T

Serena le toma la mano a ash y ambos se sonrojan por la acción de ella, pero aun así decidieron pasar todo la caminata a la tienda.

Vaya que bien se siente ser no solo una amiga- pensaba serena

Vaya no esperaba que se sintiera también tener una novia, jamás pensé que me sentiría así- pensaba ash mientras volteaba a ver a serena a los ojos mientras esta se coloro por la acción del chico

Bueno llegamos- decía serena que soltaba la mano del chico para ver la ropa

Mientras ash se sentaba para ver a serena escoger ropa, viendo como ponía esos ojos y esa risa que la hacía ver aún más linda de lo que era normalmente, pero aun así sabía que no la querría ver triste otra vez, si eso se significaba dar su vida por ella.

Ash ..- Decía una sonrojada serena- como me veo?}

salio una peli- miel con un vestido rosa con un cinto banco y una mariposa , unos tacones azules con decoraciones doradas.

Wau- dijo el azabache con la cara de bobo ( ya tu sabe XD) – te ves muy linda serena ya por si eras linda ahorra eres preciosa.

Wua… ash no sabia que serias tan lindo conmigo- decía una chica a color tomate a mas no poder .

Y bueno, lo vas a comprar- preguntaba el azabache con ganas de verla asi otro dia.

Pues no puedo no tengo suficiente dinero- decía triste la chica

No te preocupes yo te lo comprar- decía ash con una gran sonrisa

Esto causo un pequeño sonrojo en serena y corrió para darle un abrazo seguido de un pequeño beso.

Vaya por esto te compraría vestidos a diario jeje- decía el azabache sonrojado y rascándose la nariz.

Y serena nomas se limitó a sonrojarse.

 **Ya afuera de la tienda**

Oye te parece si vamos a comer- decía el azabache que en ese instante sono el estómago del entrenador.

Está bien.. amor- decía una serena con una risita pues le daba risa el sonido del estómago mientras que serena lo agarraba del brazo.

Oye y desde cuando me dices asi?- dijo un chico todo rojo

Pues no más te diré así cuando este feliz y nomas estemos tu y yo- decía una sonrojada serena

Pues ahora tengo más razones para siempre hacerte feliz- decía un azabache que seguía sonrojado por su nuevo apodo.

Ambos se dirijieron al área de comida y llegaron a un puesto de hambuergesas.

Y bien te gustaría una hamburguesa… cielo- decía el azabache devolviendo la broma, y esto causo que serena se sonrojada.

Esta bien amor, oye y pikachu donde esta que le tenia un regalo?- decía la peli-miel

Esta con brock fueron a preparar unas cosas para la noche – mientras ordenaba dos hamburguesas.

Esta bien- decía algo triste la chica, para luego darse cuenta que ash llevaba un montón de sobres de cátsup- y para que tanto sobres?

Para pikachu le encanta la cátsup y también le regalare algo? – decía el entrenador mientras metía los sobres a la mochila.

Esta bien bueno vamos a sentarnos- decía la peli-miel con una gotita en la cabeza.

Afirmo el chico con un movimiento de cabeza mientras trataba de cerrar la mochila.

 **Ya en la mesa después de buscar una por mas de 15 min (favoritos si te ah pasado :P)**

Hasta que conseguimos una mesa- decía agotada serena

Bueno al menos ya podemos comer- decía ash mientras abria la Burger de una envoltura de poke-king

Okay- mientras también abria su Burger

El tiempo paso hablaban sobre su pasado, ash hacia reir a serena a propósito para verla reir, serena por su parte hacia sonrojar a ash para ver lo tierno que podía ser.

Enserio te paso eso- decía serena a punto de llorar de risa.

Si y asi fue como capture muchos tauros- decía ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza- bueno ya es hora de irnos y el festival ya va a empezar te parece si vamos con los demás?

Está bien, pero quiero ir a ver a tus pokemon en pueblo paleta, okay?- decía serena guiñándole el ojo

Está bien.. cielo- decía ash entre risas al ver a serena sonrojada

Y los dos se fueron al punto de reunión para ver a los demás agarrados de la mano.

 **Afuera de la plaza junto a una fuente**

Ash serena por aquí!- gritaba may

May!- grito serena para después saludar a may

Que tal su cita tortolitos- dijo may entre risas imaginándose la reacción de ambos pero para su sorpresa ninguno se exalto

Muy bien fue maravillosa- decía serena girando y viendo al cielo con una gran sonrisa

El entrenador no fue la excepción que también sonreía.

En eso un grito sonó a lo lejos

Ash ayuda- gritaba Gary quien corría lo más rápido posible para después esconderse detrás del entrenador.

Que sucede?- decía el entrenador mientras veía a su amigo escondido

Mira- mientras señalaba por donde había venido

En eso se acerca leaf

Oye Gary porque saliste corriendo así?- decía leaf con una cara muy tierna

Si Gary que te pasa no dejes a tu novia asi- decía serena enoja

Prometida- dijo leaf enseñando un anillo en la mano

Pero quee!- dijieron los tres al mismo tiempo

Si, le dije a Gary que me iba a casar con el asi que le dije que comprara un anillo sino yo lo mataría- decía leaf lo más normal del mundo (alert alert imper god yandere alert XD)

Okay- decían todo al mismo tiempo mientras les salía una mega gota estilo anime

Bueno, y que tu cita ash- decía Gary mientras se poni de pie

Pues me fue genial…. Espera como sabes que tuve una cita con serena- decía ash

Pues red no se hizo de callar me dijo después de que te llame para bueno ya sabes- decía Gary nervioso pues leaf lo veía con cara curiosa

Pues me fue genial, aunque para serte sincero, es como si fueramos amigos- decía ash todo normal del mundo

Mientras que serena sentía como si algo se rompiera- ash…- susurro ella

Pero de algo estoy seguro que sin ella no es lo mismo- decía ash sonrojándose un poco demostrándole una sonrisa sincera- por que yo me enamore de ella

Serena al escuchar esto sintió una felicidad tan grande que no sabia como expresarla mas que corrió y abrazo al azabache que con gusto respondió el abrazo

Vaya pero que lindo- gritaba leaf- oye Gary por que tu no eres asi- decía triste leaf

Yo… pues – decía Gary pero fue interrumpido por ash

El será igual solo le falta acostumbrarse- decía el entrenador- bueno nos adelantamos por que ya casi es hora del festival. Tomando la mano de serena se fueron caminando.

Vaya nunca pensé que fuera a cambiar tanto por una persona- decía may, mientras Gary afirma con la cabeza.

 **¿Qué será el primer dia de festival?**

 **¿oye y el team rocket?**

 **¿ash terminara siendo un buen novio?**

 **¿este festival solo es escusa de relleno para el campamento?**

 **¿empezare un fic pokesao y pokefreddy?**

 **Aviso importante**

 **Bueno aquí el cap favor de dejar rew, no olviden fav y follow y si seguramente suba nuevos fic por petición de unos amigos asi que chua :P otra cosa antes de que se me olvide alomejor para de subir por rato fic por falta de tiempo y succión de cerebros ya saben la escuela XD ahorra si CHUA:P**


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

 **Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes a lo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres**

 **Se puede mencionar algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar más humor**

 **Capítulo 6- 1er día de festival**

 **Anterior mente..**

Pues me fue genial, aunque para serte sincero, es como si fuéramos amigos- decía ash todo normal del mundo

Mientras que serena sentía como si algo se rompiera- ash…- susurro ella

Pero de algo estoy seguro que sin ella no es lo mismo- decía ash sonrojándose un poco demostrándole una sonrisa sincera- por que yo me enamore de ella

Serena al escuchar esto sintió una felicidad tan grande que no sabia como expresarla mas que corrió y abrazo al azabache que con gusto respondió el abrazo

Vaya pero que lindo- gritaba leaf- oye Gary porque tú no eres asi- decía triste leaf

Yo… pues – decía Gary pero fue interrumpido por ash

El será igual solo le falta acostumbrarse- decía el entrenador- bueno nos adelantamos porque ya casi es hora del festival. Tomando la mano de serena se fueron caminando.

Vaya nunca pensé que fuera a cambiar tanto por una persona- decía may, mientras Gary afirma con la cabeza.

 **Durante la caminata a la feria o festival**

Oye ash y dime algún día nos casaremos? – preguntaba nerviosa la chica pues le asustaba la reacción del chico

La pregunta de serena fue como una bala de hielo al pecho, el de verdad la quería y le gustaría formar una familia pero aun eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en eso, fue el principal motivo por el que se alejo de leaf para que no le pegara ideas de novia psicópata.

Si, tal vez en un futuro muy cercano- decía ash con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa pero cundo vio la reacción de serena con una gran sonrisa este se le olvido el nerviosismo y se imaginó el gran futuro que le esperaba.

Enserio!- gritaba serena a todo pulmón mientras se soltaba de la mano de ash para después lanzarse sobre el con una gran abraso para rematar con un beso.

Vaya creo que debería, de darte más sorpresas al día- decía el chico mientras se rascaba la nariz, mientras su novia solo se limitaba a sonrojarse mientras lo mantenía abrasado.

Bueno creo que la primera actividad era algo de concurso de cocina en pareja- decía ash tratando de desviar el tema de casarse.

Cierto… pero no tengo pareja al menos que tu entre conmigo- decía serena mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara (ya saben la pose de pensar japonesa de chicas con la barbilla en el dedo)- si entra conmigo por favor si?

Cocinar estas segura serena? Nunca eh cocina, bueno mi mama y brock me enseñaron algo pero será suficiente- decía nervioso ash pues nunca pensaría que tendría que cocinar

Si vamos ándale si- decía la peli-miel mientras ponía una cara triste para tratar de convencer a ash

Está bien- decía ash pues el truco de serena funciono- bueno hay que ir a registrarnos.

Ambos se dirigieron al registro donde encontró a alan, korrina y a brock.

Vaya también van a escribirse!- decía alan

Ambos asistieron con la cabeza para después observar que korrina abrazaba del brazo a alan. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar XD.

Y que tal parejita como les fue- decía ash quien codeando a alan.

Si dinos nunca los vi tan juntitos- decía serena codeando a korrina.

Pero alan y korrina ya tenían el contraataque.

Y dime cuando se casan?- preguntaba alan a ash mientras que este solo se puso nervioso (ahorra  
todos dirán que cuando nos casaremos)- pensaba ash.  
Y dinos cuantos hijos van a tener?- le decía korrina a serena mientras le codeaba el brazo a serena con tono pervertido. ( Pero que insinúa?, cuántos hijos? Qué?) Pensaba serena 

Oigan chicos dejen de pelear y vayan a registrase- le decía brock pues veía que la situación le saldría de las manos dentro de poco

Y tu no te registraras?- preguntaba el azabache

No yo seré juez así que tendrán que sorprenderme- decía brock mientras ponía una pose victoriosa- bueno suerte que tengo que ir al escenario junto a la enfermera joy- diciendo esto último la enfermera paso y brock fue tras de ella flotando y con los ojos de corazón.

Vaya brock nunca cambia- decía ash mientras todos asistían con la cabeza y una gotita estilo anime.

Todo paso normal, ambas parejas se registraron y se les entrego un traje de chef a cada uno, fueron pasando de pareja en pareja hasta que llegó el turno de nuestra pareja, que ambos iban nerviosos por obvias razones, serena cocinaría en frente a mucha gente y ash no quería decepcionar a serena.

Serena nerviosa?- le susurraba ash a la peli-miel

Si un poco, por que?- decía nerviosa la chica

Porque yo también lo estoy- decía ash rascándose la cabeza causando que serena se callera de golpe pues ella esperaba algo más emotivo o romántico pero luego el chico empezó a hablar otra vez- aunque recuerda no te rindas hasta el final- decía el chico mientras volteaba a ver los ojos de serena.

Serena rápidamente se acordó de aquel día en que se perdió en el campamento, y embozando una sonrisa le contesto con un abraso.

Y la siguiente pareja es ash ketchum y serena- decía el presentador

Ambos pasaron y ash tomo la mano de serena la cual se calmo un poco.

Y la última pareja jessie bell y yames camarón ( jeje tengo hambre XD).

Vaya se me hacen muy familiares esos 2- murmuraba serena a ash.  
na no creo- decía el chico sin darle importancia.

Bueno y ahora presentare a los jueces

Esta como juez principal a el profesor oak. – oak se levanta a saludar con besitos lo cual trauma a los entrenadores (alan, korrina, ash y serena)- nuestra juez la enfermedad joy- quien se levanta y saluda – y juez invitado del publico brocas- pero este solo ve a el presentador con odio.

Se dice brock!- gritaba el moreno.

Calma brocas- le decía ash en broma mientras que serena trataba de aguantar la risa.

Te odia ash!- decía en voz alta pero luego un aura depresiva lo invadió.

Bueno… que empiece la cocina tiene 45 min. Para hacer una entrada, platillo y un postre.

Todos en el escenario trabajaban sin parar.

Bueno ash que sabes cocinar?- preguntaba serena

Huevitos con jamón- decía ash mientras se rascaba la nariz, mientras lo que oía esto se cayeron estilo anime, incluyendo a serena.

Bueno algo mas?- decía serena con una gotita.

Emm creo que también se hacer sándwich y cereal- decía ash  
enserio ash!- decía serena enojada  
na no te creas brock me enseño como hacer sopa de su tía panchita- decía ash asustado al ver la cara de psicópata de serena.

Oh, esta bien- decía serena mientras volvía la sonrisa de siempre- tu haz la sopa yo hare el postre y después haremos los platillo y aperitivos.

Okay- decía ash con el pulgar arriba.

El tiempo paso y todos competían por hacer su plato el mejor, por muy mala suerte nuestro entrenador empezó muy mal, se quemo el pelo, exploto una cocina, quemo el horno, casi se queda sin manos, pero a pesar de esto logro hacer la sopa.-vaya si que es muy difícil cocinar- decía ash mientras se secaba el sudor.

Vamos ash solo falta el platillo y los aperitivos- decía serena- además parece que estamos en la tele- señalando una cámara.

 **Mientras tanto en kalos**

Ven delia ya esta el concurso de cocina de azulona- decía grace

Ya voy!- gritaba delia desde la cocina- que quieres palomitas o nachos?

Nachos!

Okay!

Mira creo que serena y ash están cocinando- decía grace mientras veía felizmente ante lo que veía.

Que?- delia corrió y le lanzo los nachos a grace- vaya haber sino mata a nadien

Jaja esto va a estar bueno- decía grace mientras agarraba un nacho con mucho queso ( aahahahahh que hambre tengo)

Eso se ve como explota la cocina donde estaba ash y solo se ve un chico todo negro.

Vaya, que yerno- decía grace entre risas mientras que delia solo se limitaba a ver conteniendo la risa.

 **De nuevo en azulona**

Creo que me están viendo y riendo de mi en otra parte, serena- decía ash asustado

Ya calla y ponte a hacer el guacamole- decía serena mientras sacaba cosas del horno.

Okay..- decía ash mas asustado por la actitud de serena.

 **20 min. Después**

Bueno solo quedan 5 min.- decía el presentador.-Y muchos equipos han avanzado muy bien pero no puedo decir lo mismo del equipo de jessie bel y yames camarón XD

Oye jessie una pregunta por qué nos metimos al concurso- decía yames mientras este aplastaba unos huevos en la mesa.

Para ganar el premio y de paso seguir al bobo- decía jessie mientras aventaba tocino, maruchan, cebolla, un pedazo de carne, coca, soya y mas cosas.

Bien el tiempo se acabara en 2 min.- decía el presentador

Alan y korrina ya habían servido los platos, y de estos le seguía nuestra pareja.

3….2….1….- se acabo favor de separase de la cocina- decía el presentador y ahorra como juez sorpresa tenemos un conocedor de unova, denle la bienvenida a cilan, el peli-verde entro y saludo a todo el mundo y se sentó a lado de brock.

Vaya asi que cilan eh, esto va a ser genial- decía para si mismo ash pero fue escuchado por serena.

Lo conoces amor- preguntaba curiosa serena

Si, cuando viaje por unova conocí a cilan y a iris- decía el chico pero ve que serena lo ve con cara de psicópata otra vez- que sucede serena?

Y dime quien es esa iris?- decía serena con tono fúnebre

Una chica entrenadora de dragones, pero muy peleonera e infantil- decía ash- además nadien te podrá cambiar- robándole un beso a la chica

 **Otra vez en kalos**

Mira que estarán diciendo- decía grace curiosa

No lo se- decía grace para luego ver como su hijo se acerco a serena para darle un beso pero..

No cambie de canal en un rato mas volvemos con master chef kanto.

Queee!?- gritaron ambas

 **De nuevo en kanto**

No se ciento como si algo nos fuera a pasar- decía ash y serena, para luego sonreír- na no importa (de tal chico, tal chica)

Los concursantes fueron pasando de poco a poco, algunos salían con sonrisas otros salían llorando.

Es el turno de ash y serena- decía el presentador.

Okay bueno nosotros hicimos unas tostadas de pollo con guacamole y crema como aperitivo, como entrada un caldo de la tia panchita de brock (cocinaron a su tia XD), dijo de la receta- corrigió serena- acompañado de arroz blanco con mole y para el postre un pastel de limon con aderezo de queso crema (maldita sea estoy sufriendo de hambre y yo escribiendo de comida debería de comer antes de escribir T.T).

Okay me encanta todo hasta podría escribir un poema de esto- decía oak con los ojos llorando.

Interesante sabor es genial- decía joy

Vaya si quedo bien pero yo preparo mejor la sopa- decía brock molesto por lo de brocas.

Vaya que sabor que maravilla, no solo mostraron una gran variedad de sabor sino que aquí están los sentimientos de ustedes y debería de felicitarlos, verdad ash- decía cilan con una sonrisa picara

Si… bueno provecho pero antes- dijo ash antes de coger un tenedor y darle fin a la comida.

Vaya nunca cambia- decía serena, cilan y brock con una gotita.

Por obias razones el team rocket perdió.

Pero todos los demás se preparaban para los resultados

Y la pareja ganadora es….  
ash y serena con su sopa de tia panchita y el postre

Siii ganamos- decía ash saltando para luego abrazar a serena y darle un beso.

Emm se solicita a los tortolos pasar a recoger el premio- decía el presentador mientras reia pícaramente a la pareja.

Bueno hay que ir- decía el azabache sonrojado  
si- decía la peli-miel igual o mas sonrojada.

El resto de la noche fue de lo más normal, pasearon compraron dulces, cenaron, se subieron a los juegos y regresaron a el hotel.

 **¿Qué les espera mañana?**

 **¿Qué intentara el team rocket?**

 **¿Qué pasara con las mamas después de los comerciales que duran quien sabe cuántos años?**

 **Bueno gracia por continuar apoyar la historia se que fue un cap largo pero era bien merecido jeje XD, bueno también no se olviden de apoyar mi otro fin pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad. Sin mas que decir like, follow, rev, compartan y**

 **Chau:P**


	8. AVISO

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

 **Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes a lo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres**

 **Se puede mencionar algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar más humor**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Amigos lectores eh tomado una decisión fundamental que cambiara el curso dela humanidad como la conocemos, hara que ash tenga novia, que brock no sea recahzado, que la película de dragon ball no sea tan mala (frezzer en lepardo), sin mas triangulo les dire que**

 **Pausare el fic un tiempo para dedicarme a mi otro fic para llevar los cap a la par no se preocupéis tengo ya escrito otros cap de este fic pero los puliré porque los próximo cap tomaran mucha importancia a esta historia demaciada asi que no se preocupen si quieren publicare lo cap seguidos cuando mi otro fic este a la par con este cuanto me tomara calculo qu semanas pero ya que**

 **Otra cosa cualquier duda o aclaración mándame por inbox jeje si quereis pista de lo que se aproxima mini debo de tener 20 inbox con la palabra pista para darles un puequeño pero amoroso adelanto de nuestro fic amoroso pokemon un campamento del sueño**

 **Sin mas triángulos fav, folloe, rew, camparta y**

 **Chau:P**


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **1 Se actualizara cad dias ambos fic**

 **2 cuando dejen rewies con alguna duda o pregunta me pueden mandar un inbox o yo mas tarde les contesto ya sea hay mismo con las rew para aclarar algo en general o yo les mando la repuesta**

 **Advertencia – pokemon no es mío ni los personajes a lo mejor los de relleno XD pobre los de relleno pero abra k llenar espacios los personajes algunos tendrán nombre en japonés y los otros en español jeje mi falta de dialecto en nombres**

 **Se puede mencionar algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar más humor**

 **Capítulo 8- 2do a la poke-kart**

 **Anterior mente..**

Y la pareja ganadora es….  
ash y serena con su sopa de tia panchita y el postre

Siii ganamos- decía ash saltando para luego abrazar a serena y darle un beso.

Emm se solicita a los tortolos pasar a recoger el premio- decía el presentador mientras reia pícaramente a la pareja.

Bueno hay que ir- decía el azabache sonrojado  
si- decía la peli-miel igual o mas sonrojada.

El resto de la noche fue de lo más normal, pasearon compraron dulces, cenaron, se subieron a los juegos y regresaron a el hotel.

 **Un nuevo dia amanece y nuestra peli-miel.**

Aah que bien dormi- decía una chica la cual se estiraba para poder levantarse-que bueno que ahora no hay nadie que me moleste.

Serena!- decía dawn que azoto la puerta y se lanzo contra serena.

Por qué tenía que hablar- decía chillando la chica.

Serena te puedo pedir un favor si?!- decía la chica mientras veía tierna mente a la chica

Dime de que se trata- decía serena mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Me puedes enseñar a cocinar- decía una apenada chica- es que la última vez que cocine casi asesino a brock y a tu novio.

Vaya, ya veo- decía una chica con una risita- tu y may son tan para cual, con mucho gusto te ayudare pero déjame me arreglo, una pregunta para que quieres cocinar?.

Es para preparar el almuerzo de red- decía sonrojada la chica.

Esta bien sirve que le preparo también a mi ashy! :3- decía feliz la chica.

 **Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla del hotel.**

Charizar lanzallamas- grito un chico con chaqueta negra y ojos azules.

Ja, glaceon rayo helado- decía el chico de ojos rojos.

No tan rápido, pikachu impactrueno- grio el azabache.

Ni lo pienses chespin misil agujas- grito el rubio.

Todos los ataques chocaron entre si causando una gran nube de humo todos los pokemon que habían en el estaban cansados y los entrenadores frustrados que no lograban conseguir nada.

Alan, tengo una idea, manda a volar a pikachu- decía el azabache mientras volteaba ver a Alan. Este solo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza

El charizar ataco la orden y lanzo a pikachu al cielo, -ahorra empicada de tacleada de volteos- grito el azabache, el ataque pikachu empezó a caer a gran velocidad mientras empezaba a emanar un brillo dorado.

No tan rápido glaceon cúpula de hielo- decía red mientras su pokemon solo creaba la cúpula

Charizar anillo ígneo contra la cúpula-grito alan, el charizar avanzo tan rápido que no se podía ver y justo se paró enfrente de galceo que seguía creando la cúpula.

Chespin, bomba lodo- grito el rubio para poder disminuir el ataque pero fue en vano el ataque da charizar derrito la cúpula y tanto glaceon y chespin salieron lastimados no mucho por la bomba lodo pero si sufrieron daño.

Ahora!- grito el entrenador de pikachu, el cual ya estaba arriba de ellos el ataque dio de lleno a glaceon y a chespin, también afecto a charizar que estaba en radio de alcance y pikachu recibió daño de la caída, el ataque fue tal que una gran bola de humo salió la cual se podía apreciar desde la salida de la ciudad azulona.

El humo poco a poco desapareció para revelar a 4 pokemons caídos abrazados unos con otros lo cual ash aprovecho y les tomo foto, jaja para el pokebook- decía contento el chico, los demás solo tenían una gotita estilo anime.

Bueno creo que es hora de desayunar, me pregunto que habrá preparado brock- decía citron mientras recogía a chespin.

Si tienes razón, tengo tanta hambre- decía ash mientras le rugía la panza.

Yo también tengo mucha- decía alan.

No yo tengo mas que tu!- dijo red para agregar salseo.

No yo tengo mas y llegare primero a comer!- grito ash para luego salir corriendo, seguido de los otros entrenadores que venían corriendo como si de unos Taurus se tratasen.

Vaya nunca cambian- decía citron con una gotita estilo anime- oigan esperen y sus pokemons aah creo que los voy a tener que cargar a todos o curarlos con mis inventos- decía citron con su pose cuando va a presentar un invento.

 **Sub consiente de los 4 pokemon.**

(pikachu, glaceon, chariza y chespin)

Oigan chicos donde estamos- decía asustado pikachu

No se, creó que parece un laboratorio abandonado- decía charizar.

Tengo miedo pikachu abrázame- decía glaceon (nota glaceon era hembra)

Oye que hay de mi no me quieres abrazar preciosa?- dijo chespin con unos lentes de donde los saco no se.

En eso se oyen risas malvadas, lo cual altera a los pokemons, los tres se posicionan detrás de charizar, para luego ver una persona que estaba de espaldas.

Ya era hora de que vinieran chicos- decía malévolamente la persona para luego voltearse y mostrar jeringas gigantes- es hora de que se curen jajaja (risa maniaca)

Los 4 pokemons al ver la jeringa solo dan un grito y salen corriendo de ahí.

 **De vuelta a la realidad**.

Oigan y los chicos?- preguntaba serena a brock

Se fueron temprano a entrenar- decía brock con su sonrisa china.

Nunca cambian- decía dawn con una gotita estilo anime.

Los presentes solo se limitaban a afirmar con la cabeza.

Oye y leaf y misty?- preguntaba may que apenas iba llegando a la sala común.

Creo que leaf anda con Gary y misty no se hace mucho que no la veo- decía max

Bueno oye brock te importa si cocinamos para nuestros novios?- decía serena mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

No hay problema- decía brock mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Bueno dawn que sabes cocinar? - pregunto serena

Si te soy sincera nada- dijo triste la peli-azul

Okay vamos a enseñarte- decía feliz la chica

El tiempo paso y por el elevador se oían unos gritos, todos voltearon a ver el elevador para dejar ver a tres chicos con la ropa rasgada y golpeados.

Chicos que los paso? Dijo Bonnie que se acercaba a investigar.

Los tres la voltearon a ver siniestramente para luego decir en coro medio satanico- comida, comida, comida….

Todos solo se limitaron a verlos mientras tenían una gotita estilo anime.

Okay bien llegaron a tiempo sus novias excepto la de alan le preparo comida, por cierto korrina me dijo que fueran aquí para almorzar maldito suertudo- decía brock mientras le entregaba un papel con la dirección- vas a ir al mejor lugar para almorzar.

Siiiiii!- grito de felicidad alan para luego subirse al elevador contento.

Red y ash solo se limitaron a gruñir para luego sentir que les tomaban la mano.- vengan quiero que prueben la comida- decía una serena feliz y una nerviosas dawn.

Ambos asistieron con la cabeza, depues se sentaron en la mesa ante la atenta mirada de todos para luego se apague la luz.

Señores y damas, en esta esquina esta red de 17 años y un peso de 75 kg con el plato de dawn y en la otra mesa esta ash de 16 anos y un peso de 72kg con el plato de serena prepárense para una batalla de sabor- dijo brock con voz de anunciador de box.

 **Imaginación de batalla de pokemon versión rojo**

ash con comida de serena te reta

red lanza comida de dawn.

Ash usa bocado gigante.

Red es imune, red usa probadita, red entra en trance de sabor, la fuerza, defensa aumenta drásticamente red utiliza vomito arcoíris.

Ash recibe daño, ash usa robar comida y probar, ash queda shockeado.

Red se recuperó de ataque, red utiliza- en tu cara.

Ash recibe un instant K.O. retador ash ya no puede continuar.

 **De vuelta a la realidad.**

Ash, amor que te pasa, dawn que le hiciste a esa comida?- decía desesperada serena mientras levantaba un desmayado ash.

Esta comida es la mas deliciosa que eh probado!- grito red con euforia, dawn solo se limitó a sonreír y luego lanzarse a abrasarlo.

Ash… - decía brock decepcionado- TE HACE FALTA VER MAS BOX

Lo que tu dijas brocas- decía débilmente el chico- creo que dawn cocina mejor que serena..

Serena solo lo deja caer al suelo otra vez, para voltear a otro lado y enojarse.

Pero yo prefiero tu comida es la mejor que conozco- decía un mas golpeado y desmayado ash en el suelo mientras de su boca salía un mini fantasmita de el.

 **Ya en la tarde**

Y que evento habrá hoy?- preguntaba serena curiosa mientras iba agarrada de la mano con un ash con vendas en la cabeza.

Pues creo que es algo de carreras de carros algo por el estilo- decía red.

Que bien quiero internarlo y hacerte morder mi polvo red!- grito el azabache

No si yo te gano- le respondió red mientras este solo abrazo a una sonrojada dawn.

Bueno hay que ir a inscribirnos- decía alan que ya los había alcanzado y de su brazo venia abraza korrina.

Si!- grtaron red y ash.

Después de caminar un rato….

Listo aquí es- señalo red la entrada.

Vamos, ustedes van a entrar?- pregunto ash a las chicas las cuales negaron.

Espera ash- dijo serena para llamar la atención al entrenador.

Si serena- dijo ash para luego recibir un beso de la chica.

Para la suerte- dijo una serena sonrojada.

Y si me das otro para asegurar- dijo el chico mientras reia

La chica solo le sonrió y se fue a las gradas con las demás a ver a los chicos.

Bueno y de que va la carrera?- pregunto curioso alan

Veras son carros de go kart (jaja sorry Jorge pero no pueden conducir deportivos o si), son 5 vueltas en un circuito de 8 km, pero no se preocupen no sen aburridos los go kart alcanzan los 120 km/h o mas- decía un red con entusiasmo.

Bueno que hacemos aquí- decía alan- pero antes una apuesta el que gane no le pasara nada los que pierdan tendrán que vestirse de mujer y correr por toda azulona de manera afeminada.

Es un trato- dijeron al mismo tiempo los entrenadores.

 **En la línea de salida.**

Ash se monto en un carro de color rojo con el numero 7, red en un carro color negro con el numero 9 y alan en uno azul con el numero 2.

Listos fanáticos de las carreras de autos!- grito el anunciador lo cual fue respondido por muchos gritos y aplausos de parte de la gente.

Hoy tenemos un gran numero de competidores, 18 para se exactos, además de una sorpresita se podrán tomar objetos en el camino que serán usados como ventajas y sabotajes a los demás, sin as que decir que empiece la carrera.

Todos estaban emocionados, algunos nerviosos otros no tanto pero solo por la mente de tres estaba todo el peso de ganar.

El semáforo empezó a sonar, para dar luz verde.

Todos salieron de la meta.

Ash tomo la delantera fácilmente, donde pudo visualizar unas cajas con símbolo de pregunta, sin dudarlo tomo una de donde saco un platano- para que quiero esto- acto seguido lo arrogo para atrás y dándole de lleno a un go kart que se descarriló y se salio de control.- oh perdón lo siento!- grito el chico el cual solo se le fue respondido con un dedo en alto. :3

Alan por su parte iba en 3ro seguido de red que no lo dejaba de pisar los talones.

Todo iba normal gente conseguía turbos en forma de honguitos, otros lanzaban caparazones para golpear al enemigo y uno que otro suertudo conseguía una estrella que si la ponían en una especio de plato dentro de carro este prácticamente era imortal, hasta que se acabara el brillo de esta.

La carrera fue intensa muchos salía volando, otros nomas se bajaban y se ponían a un lado de la pista para llorar en posición fetal y ni que decir de los que no mas hacias sufrir a la gente y terminaban mal.

Ya solo faltaba un a vuelta y alan, red y ash mantenían el podio pero claro tenían la presión encima, pero alguien o mejor dicho tres personas estaban planeando algo..

Listo este es el plan le damos la fuerza suprema al ultimo lugar, con la fuerza de yamamoto y que este destroce al bobo y amigos- decía james con una sonrisa.

Bueno que esperamos- decía yessie mientras levantaba los brazos- yamamoto danos tu fuerza!- grito la chica seguida de los otros 2, acompañado de una luz y cantos angelicales bajo una caja dorada con símbolo de pregunta.

Listos?- pregunto mewthot.

Vamos a ya!- grito james mientras aventaba la caja al ultimo corredor.

Eh pero que es esto ohhhh!- decía el chico de ultima posición mientras sacaba 8 caparazones azules- vamos a retomar todo!- decía el chico mientras lanzaba los caparazones.

Pero que rayos?!- decía ash cuando vio que detrás de el venían muchos caparazones.

A la cheet quien es el hack!- grito red

Puuuuum! Puuuuum!

Puuuuum!Puuuuum!

Puuuuum!Puuuuum!

Puuuuum!Puuuuum!

 **/en las gradas/**

Ash!- grito asustada la chica de kalos mientras trataba de ver una entrada al circuito.

red!- grito llorando la peli- azul mientras seguía la chica de kalos al circuito

alan!-igual grito la rubia siguiendo la las otra dos chicas.

 **/en kalos/**

Bueno que tal si vemos otro canal creo que esta mi programa favorito- decía grace decepcionada al ver que no se quitaban los comerciales.

Y cual es?- pregunto delia- es pokeridiculus- recibió como respuesta de la corredora.

Okay vamos a verlo- dijo delia mientras se acomodaba otra vez en el sillón.

 **/narración de tele/**

 **Buenas tardes a todos bienvenidos a su programa pokeridiculus, tenemos de invitados a la nueva campeona de unova iris y a cilan líder de gimnacio de unova- decía el presentador**

 **Es genial estar aquí saben, que burlarse del dolor ajeno es genial- decía iris entusiasmada.**

 **Cálmate iris que no solo su dolor, sino que también el dulce aroma de vergüenza- decía cilan.**

 **Okay…, bueno nos acaban de mandar un video protagonizado por tres entrenadores que se encontraban compitiendo en una carrera en kanto y digamos que quedaron echosanicos- rie perversamente el presentador- okay corre video.**

 **/sale el ultimo momento de la carrera donde ash, red y alan son bombardeados con caparazones hasta que se dejo un pozo en la pista y ni rastro de los entrenadores/**

 **Uhhh eso debio dolor a ese ninato!- decía iris mientras se caí del sillón por la risa.**

 **Um pobre de ese chico… pero donde abra quedado…**

 **/con las madres/**

Grace no contenía la risa y delia estaba asustada por lo que veía, pero en el fondo sabia que estaría bien al fin y al cabo ese chico había sufrido de golpes toda la vida, incluso recuerda que se le cayo cuando era un bebe,- um por eso es algo despistado- pensó delia.

 **/mientras tanto en kanto en un hospital/**

Siento que se burlan de mi!- decía el azabache que tenia todo el cuerpo enyesado y estaba acostado en un cuarto junto a los demás entrenadores.

Jaja… oh espera creo que también se están burlando de mi- decía red mientras sentía que se reian de el.

Sin comentario..- dijo alan

En eso se abre la puerta y entra max y brock

Chico miren cuantas visitas llevan en teletube- decía max mientras acercaba su poke-nav.

50 millones!- grito ash al ver el numero- y de que trata el video?- dijo el chico causando la caída de max y brock.

Pues de su accidente en la pista, miren hasta hay un remix- decía brock mientras cambiaba de video.

En eso llegan las chicas y sacan a los chicos.

Bueno, por fin no se burlaran de mi- decía alan con una sonrisa de agradecimiento- pero todo cambio cuando de las tres chicas con una sonrisa de manera sadica sacando vestidos de chicas, el cual se lo intentan poner a su novio.

Ahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron los tres entrenadores.

 **/mientras tanto en un callejón/**

Para que no llamastes zanahoria- decía mewtho

Como me llamaste!- dijo la chica con odio.

Dijo sirenita- corrigió mewtho nervioso.

Mejor.., les traje aquí para que me ayuden a desaparecer a serena- decía con una sonrisa

Pero cual es la paga- dijo james

Misty solo abre un portafolio con mucho dinero- este es el plan…..

 **¿Cómo se verán los chicos?**

 **¿Qué planea misty?**

 **¿se acerca el final del inicio?**

 **Bueno aquí se acerca el final del inicio.. ramiro como que pedo este no era el campamento, si y no solo espero que les vaya gustando como va la historia pero mi cabeza retorcida me dio una idea que espero y les guste jeje XD, bueno sin mas que decir rew, fav, follow, compartan y**

 **Chau :p**


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon: Un campamento del sueño

 **Se puede mencionar algunas cosas de otras series o juegos con tal de agregar más humor**

 **Capítulo 9- 3er día the walking leaf parte 1**

 **Anterior-mente..chanchan chan!**

 **-por otra parte- en la habitaciones del hotel**

Brock: oye Max y si, ¿nos hacemos youtbers?

Max: buena idea que tienes en mente

Brock: un blog de hola soy brock

Max: y yo?

Brock: tu serás mi sexy asistente- decía mientras sacaba un vestido tamaño max-

Aléjate maldito pedófilo – deci Max mientras trataba de escapar.

Ven aquí te juro que no vas sentir nada – decía brock mientras cerraba la puerta

 **-esa parte traumatica no-**

Diosmio necesitare unas vacaciones después de esto – dijo el azabache mientras trataba de sentarse

tu dime adonde nos iremos – dijo red mientras salía del bano cojeando y con un brazo enyesado y vendas en la cabeza

me apunto – grito alan mientras trataba de voltear la cabeza para poder verlos.

En eso se escucha pasos de mucha gente…. Se azota la puerta y entran una multitud de reporteros y fanáticas con ojos en forma de corazón.

A la mier…..!- gritaron los tres, pero de la nada un lanzallamas,, un chorro de agua y un hiper rayo salieron y rompió la pared del cuarto que permitía ver qué se encontraban a una altura muy grande. La explosión fue tan grande que dejo inocente a los reporteros y fanáticos.

Granada de humo!- grito una chica vestida de negro estilo espia con visor y demás cosas, con una voz muy familiar al azabache, entre todo el humo salieron otras dos siluetas y tomaron a nuestros héroes para saltar por la ventana.

Hay mami! – grito ash mientras soltaba unas lagrimas – dijo a la versh!- cambiando a una voz masculina

No quiero morir, soy demasiado joven todavía me queda una nueva generación de pokemones que atrapar – grito red mientras se agarraba de la persona que vestia igual que la primera.

No le eh dicho a korina todo lo que siento por ella – grito alan muy asustado

Maricon! – grito red también asustado

Los amo cabrones no los olvidare – dijo ash mientras les soltaba una sonrisa roba corazones para después abrazar a la persona y seguir llorando

Y nosotros también te amamos – dijieron los otros dos entrenadores mientras hacían lo mismo.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS MADRES DE LOS ENTRENADORES**

PENSAMIENTO DE TODAS :por que presiento que mi hijo esta en una escena gay, yuri, mariconada, naa de estar haciendo otra de sus tonterías.

 **Devuelta con nuestros marimachos entrenadores**

Oigan chicos emmm estamos en el suelo desde hace 7 minutos – dijo la persona quesostenia a ash

Las tres personas enmascaradas se quitaron la mascara( obio :v) para revelar a serena, dawn y korrina.

Los chicos bajando de sus brazos para intentar pararse- que están haciendo chicas?- pregunto alan

No hay tiempo de hablar hay que movernos tenemos que llegar al hotel rápido. – dijo dawn mientras checaba que no hubiera nadien.

Bueno chicos, a correr – dijo ash mientras señalaba a los demás.

Espera ash estamos todos lastimados- dijo red señalando los yesos y vendas

Tranquilo shenlog ven a mi!- grito ash levantando los brazos y viendo hacia el cielo esperando algo.

Oye ash..- dijo serena trantando de calmarlo

Shhh hay viene- dijo ash sin desviar la mirada

No seas baboso necesitas las bolas de charizard para eso- dijo red dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Tal comentario hizo malpensar a alan que se hecho a reir y, además de que los chicos se estaban peleando, hizo que las chicas los tuvieran que controlar, tanto alboroto hizo que los reporteros y fanáticos despertaran- miren hay están hay que atraparlos- grito una de las fanáticas que traía un pikachu de peluche y en la cara traía una foto de ash llena de besos.

Hay mamita- dijo ash que s epuso nervioso antes de ponerse a correr.

Espéranos ash – dijeron todos los demás para seguir al azabache.

Mientras iban corriendo por las calles de la ciudad veía que todo esta desolado, carros volteados y cráteres por todas partes, locales abandonados y saqueados como si hubiera habido una especie de fin del mundo.

Chicas que paso aquí? – pregunto ash parándose lentamente mientras miraba todo alrededor – que demonios paso?, mi madre? Mi pikachu?, los demás?, mi maldito charizard nivel 100?

En la mente de serena- y yo que maldito despistado?

Y tu serena no te paso nada? – dijo ash volteando a ver a serena mientras le tomaba la mano.

No no tengo nada- dijo serena tranquila, ah pero en su mente- si mi novio ya no es un despistado que nomas quiere pokemones, ahora yo soy su amor no esa rata amarilla.

Vamos a escondernos hay- dijo dawn señalando una cafetería- hay que descansar.

Esta bien- dijeron los demás siguiendo a la ojis azules a la cafetería.

Tras revisar que no hubiera nadien se sentaron detrás del mostrador y empezaron a descansar.

Oigan chicas y que fue lo que paso? – pregunto alan serio

Pues es una larga historia, asi que empezare por el inicio- dijo korrina

 **Imaginación activada**

8 horas antes

Leaf que haces? – pregunto Gary mientras veía a leaf en un computadora escribiendo rápidamente.

Estoy escribiendo un libro- dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción y sin separarse de la pantalla.

Que clase de libro? – dijo Gary acercándose a ver.

Uno que va a dominar al mundo – dijo la chica mientras oprimia una tecla y se oia un pitido.

Y de que trata?- pregunto Gary para luego taparse la boca y darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

De como esclavizar legalmente a tu amor- dijo leaf mientras sacaba un disco de la computadora y volteaba a ver a Gary- listo para nuestra boda? – dijo leaf emocionada y abrazando a Gary hasta tumbarlo

Si mi amor- dijo Gary llorando mientras en su mente- tengo que quitarle ese disco a leaf y asi los chicos del mundo me recoradan como un héroe.

7 horas antes

Oye morenita ven a ver esto- dijo un peli verde

Que quieres?- dijo una morrena mientras se acercaba a ver

Mira toda esta correspondecia- dijo el mesero

Vaya es demaciada- dijo la chica sorprendida

Y adivina de que hablan todas?- dijo cilan

Nose…-dijo iris

Sobre los tres entrenadores del programa de ayer ash, red y alan – respondio

Tantas fanáticas enamoradas lo que hace la fama- dijo la chica

Y sabes lo mas triste- pregunto otra vez el líder de gimnasio

Que cosa?- pregunto la morena

Que no hay ninguna para mi- dicho esto se hecho a llorar y se fue a la esquina de los no amados.

6 horas antes

Vamos chicas hay que visitar a nuestros novios- dijo dawn mientras habría la puerta del cuarto del hotel.

De la nada una avalancha de cartas sepulto a dawn.

Dawn! – gritaron may, serena y korrina antes de ir a auxiliar a la peli azul.

De que serán tantas cartas? – se preguntomay para pararse a abrir una.

Haber déjame ver – dijo serena para ir a checar junto con may

oigan chicas perdemos a dawn- dijo korrina mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de dawn para volverla a meter y los brazon de dawn mostraban que se estaban quedando sin oxigeno.

Nos están pidiendo una cita! – dijo serena roja para luego leerla – para dawn, amor yo siempre estaré aquí para que tu medes una oportunidad de bajarte las estrellas y que tu seas mi amor, y si el estúpido de red interfiere nos haremos juntos cargo de el. Atentamente club yandere de dawn

Espera que? – se levantokorrina a ver.

Esta tiene una amenaza escrita – dijo may para luego empezar a leerla – querida rubia oxigenada, te avisamos que vamos a ir tras alana asi que si interfieres nos desharemos de ti atentamente club de novias yandere de alan.

Rápido chicas tenemos que rescartar a nuestros novios- dijo serena para salir corriendo, pero fue detenida por korrina.

Tenemos que ir preparadas- dijo korrina seria pero con una sonrisa- las entrenare a ti y a dawn, ¿ esperen donde esta dawn?- ambas volteaban a ver donde estaba dawn para ver como los brazos de esta estaban ya sin moverse.

DAWN!- gritaron las tres a verla asi.

5 horas antes

Lo siento pero no podemos publicar este libro, es es…..demasiado sádico- dijo una chica tras un mostrador.

Como de que no este, libro les dara a todas las chicas esa confianza para poder enfrentar a su amor- dijo la prometida del entrenador.

Amor si ella dice que no es no – dijo Gary serio

Asi pues hunter rayo confuso- grito leaf para sacar a su pokemon y atacar a la chica.

Listo vamos a subir la información- dijo leaf para quitar a la chica de su silla y regresar a su pokemon.

Amor no creo que deberías de hacerlo- dijo Gary tratando de convérsela.

Si puedo y si quiero- dijo leaf insertando el disco.

No lo creo blastoid sal, hidro bomba- dijo Gary lanzando su pokemon y este ya estaba cargando cuando de repente

Gary amor estoy embarazada- dijo leaf sin quitarle los ojos a la pantalla.

Esta noticia fuelo suficientemente fuerte para noquear a blastoid y a su entrenador- entre balbuceo- Gary- voy a ser papa – blastoid- maldito entrenador precos.

4 horas antes

Perterpaker! – grito un señor ya grande de edad

Aquí estoy- dijo peter llegando al lugar donde le grtaorn

Parker, tienes que conseguir fotos de estos tres chicos, nos harán ganar mucho diner- dijo james enseñando una foto de los tres.

Esta bien- dijo peter saliendo de la oficina.

3 horas antes.

Ultimas noticias el libro titulado "amor esclavizado" tiene un éxito en ventas, se hizo una entrevista exclusiva a su autora y esto fue lo que paso:

Dime leaf ¿que te hizo escribir tal libro?- dijo la entrevistadora

Pues principalmente fue por mi prometido- dijo leaf mientras abrazaba el brazo de Gary mientras este seguía en shock.

Dime leaf no tienes miedo de las consecuencias que este pueda tener, dijo ah habido noticias de bandas, grupos, carteles de chicos y chicas que quieren secuestrar a sus amores- dijo la señora

La mera verdad no tengo miedo asi es el amor- dijo leaf

Y dime que haras con el dinero que has ganado- pregunto la señora

Pues con el comprare una casa y nos casaremos Gary y yo, pues ya esperamos un hijo – dijo leaf alegre

Esta revelacion dejo en shock a todos.

2 horas antes

Listo chicas con eso creo que tenemos suficiente ahora le hablare a mi abuelo para que nos envié equipamiento militar- dijo korina mientras se dirijia al teléfono

En el suelo estaban dawn y serena mas que desmayadas del entrenamiento

Si al final de esto red me deja- dijo dawn muy apenas- lo mato

Te apoyo- dijo serena en las mismas condiciones.

Chicas adivinen que- llego may con un periódico.

Que paso?- dijieron ambas chicas en el suelo

Leaf escribió un libro de secuestrar a tu amor y además…. – dijo may mientras les daba el periódico y se tapaba los oídos.

QQQUUUUUEEEE!- gritaron ambas con las pocas fuerzas que tenían.

1 hora antes.

No se por que presiento que alguien necesitara mi ayuda- decía un dragon gigante- nah me voy a jugar poker con los demás dragones.

Coje el teléfono

Charizard que mas necesitan que lleve ajam, ajam, okay nos vemos – colgó- pizza, papas, refresco y el numero de las dragoncitas.

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Maldito shenlong es un putero- decía ash entre dientes.

 **HOLA CHICOS PERDON POR MI SECUESTRO ALIENIGENA PERO EL PEDO FUE… PREGUNTELE A MI JEFE, T.T BUENO CHICOS TRATARE DE SEGUIR SUBIENDO PUEDE QUE ME TARDE Y ESO PERO NO ABANDONARE NO NO LO HARE ADEMAS EPEZARE A ESCRIBIR EN WATTPAD POR SI ME QUIEREN SEGUIR MI PERFIL HAY ES "pleasedontcry98" BASTANTE EMO NO e.e PERO SI QUE SIRVE POR QUE MI CEL NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR PARA FANFICTIONS SI ME PERMITE PARA WATTPAD Y SI USTEDES QUIERES PUEDO SUBIR A WATTPAD ESTOS FIC Y SEGUIRME DESDE AHÍ ES BUENA APP DEBERIAN PROBARLA …**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR FAV, SUB, COMPARTAN, ETC,ETC… CHAU ;P**


End file.
